Wangi Cinta Tuntun Langkahku Dekatimu
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Kai baru saja tiba di Mineral Town dan melihat Mary menangis,,, Apa yang akan terjadi? Ladies Man ditambah Kutu Buku ?,,, Kelanjutan dari fic "Aku Ingin Kamu, Kamu Ingin Dia",,, Just read it and don't forget to review, nya!


Baby-Chan : Waaiiii!!! Baby-Chan datang lagi dengan fic baru,,,

Claire : Fic ini adalah kelanjutan dari fic "Aku Ingin Kamu, Kamu Ingin Dia",,, Karena Baby-Chan ingin Mary tetap bahagia meskipun dia tidak mendapatkan Gray,,,

Baby-Chan : Yeah, aku tahu rasanya kalau orang yang kita cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain… N itu rasanya sakit sekali, hik…

Claire : Cup… Cup… Jangan nangis, Baby-Chan…

Baby-Chan : Let's the story begin…-ga semangat-

Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon, NATSUME does.

***all in Kai POV**

**..xXx..**

**wangi cinta tuntun langkahku dekatimu**

**.-30 Spring-.**

**.:Mineral Beach:.**

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Mineral Town!!! Aaah… Udaranya sangat segar!!! Berbeda sekali dengan udara di kota." Aku merenggangkan badanku. "Nah, ayo ke Inn!!! Aku ingin segera tidur, rasanya capek sekali…" Aku mulai melangkah menuju Rose Square dari dermaga. Kulihat ada seseorang yang kukenal.

"Siapa ya namanya??? Aku lupa… Gadis kutu buku penjaga perpustakaan…" Aku mencoba mengingat nama gadis itu.

"Ah, iya!!! MARY!!!"kusapa dan kudekati Mary. Sebuah hal yang tabu bagi seorang _ladies man_ kalau tidak menyapa gadis yang ditemui.

"Sedang apa di sini sendirian???" tanyaku karena Mary menghiraukan panggilanku. Kemudian Mary menoleh ke arahku dan kulihat dia sedang menangis.

"Ah, maaf, Kai… Kamu jadi melihat hal yang tidak mengenakkan…" Mary menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum. _Deg. _Hah? Apa yang terjadi barusan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan hatiku.

"Kai, kamu baru datang kemari???"

"Hah??? Eh??? Apa??? Iya, aku baru saja tiba." Mendadak aku gugup menjawab pertanyaan Mary. Tidak biasanya aku begini.

"Ini, pakai ini untuk menghapus air matamu. Aku akan merasa berdosa kalau membiarkanmu menangis tanpa melakukan apa-apa." Aku menyerahkan sapu tanganku padanya.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kamu baik sekali." Mary tersenyum padaku saat menerima sapu tanganku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar sangat kencang.

**.:Inn, Boys Room:.**

"Haah…" Aku menghela nafasku memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi di Beach. Yang terjadi tadi tidak seperti diriku. Lebih baik kulupakan saja daripada terus mengganggu pikiranku. Tiba-tiba…

BRAK!!! Pintu kamarku terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis yang kukenal.

"KAI!!! Kamu kok datang enggak bilang-bilang… Aku kangen…" Popuri memelukku dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Uhuk!!! Sesak… Popuri…" Aku melepaskan diriku dari Popuri yang memelukku begitu erat.

"Maaf, Kai. Aku terlalu senang karena kamu sudah datang!!!"

"Iya, iya… Popuri, aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah sekali. Bisakah kamu pergi dulu???" Aku memohon pada Popuri. Saat ini aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Baiklah!!! Tapi kamu harus janji untuk selalu menemaniku musim Summer ini!!!" Popuri pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Iya, iya…"

**.-3 Summer-.**

**.:Kai's Beach House:.**

"Sepi sekali…" Aku merasa sangat bosan. Tidak ada yang datang ke Beach Houseku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang, pasti pembeli pikirku. Aku mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyambut orang itu.

"Selamat datang!!!"sambutku.

"Hai, Kai."sapa Mary.

"Hai, Mary. Mau pesan apa???"

"Aku pesan Snow cone, pakai sirup cokelat."Aku pun langsung membuatnya dengan cekatan. Dan langsung kuberikan Snow-cone pesanan Mary.

"Bagaimana rasanya???"

"Enak sekali. Rasanya sangat manis dan menyegarkan." Mary tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaanku. _Deg._ Ah, lagi-lagi aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan hatiku.

"Oh iya, Kai. Aku ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan milikmu." Mary menyerahkan sapu tangan yang kupinjamkan padanya.

"Kamu simpan saja dulu. Jadi saat kamu menangis lagi, kamu bisa menghapusnya dengan sapu tanganku."ucapku sambil menyeringai. Kulihat wajah Mary memerah karena kata-kataku. Dia manis sekali saat bersemu, pikirku. Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir Mary itu manis? Jangan-jangan aku…

BRAK!!!

"KAI!!! Kenapa kamu lupa ulang tahunku???" Popuri datang dengan marah-marah ke Beach Houseku.

"Hah??? Bukannya ulang tahunmu masih besok???"

"Ulang tahunku hari ini, Kai!!! Kamu harus menemaniku hari ini!!!"rengek Popuri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kai."pamit Mary.

"Tung…" Aku mencoba menahan Mary tapi dia sudah pergi.

"Kai, ayo kita jalan-jalan!!! Kamu harus menemaniku seharian!!!"paksa Popuri. Aku hanya bisa pasrah kalau Popuri sudah mulai memaksa seperti ini. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginannya.

**.-12 Summer-.**

**.:Mineral Beach:.**

"Huuf… Hari ini panas sekali. Mungkin menikmati pemandangan laut bisa sedikit menyejukkan." Saat aku pergi keluar dari Beach House, kulihat ada Mary di tempat yang sama ketika aku melihatnya menangis. Aku pun pergi menghampirinya.

"Hai, Mary."

"Hai juga, Kai."

"Cukup sering melihatmu di sini. Tapi bedanya sekarang kamu tidak menangis."kataku sambil menyeringai.

"Hahahaha. Ada-ada saja kamu, Kai." Mary tertawa.

"Akhirnya kamu tertawa juga."ucapku sembil memandang Mary.

"Eh??? Apa maksudmu, Kai???"tanya Mary yang heran dengan ucapanku.

"Akhirnya kamu tertawa. Selama ini aku hanya melihatmu tersenyum. Dan aku melihat ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari matamu saat kamu tersenyum." Ekspresi Mary mulai muram.

"Kamu ternyata pintar membaca ekspresi, Kai. Kamu benar, ada kesedihan yang terus kusimpan dalam hatiku." Mata Mary mulai berair.

"Ceritakan saja padaku jika bisa mengurangi kesedihanmu, Mary…"

"Aku… Patah hati pada seseorang. Bahkan orang itupun tidak tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Menyedihkan sekali bukan???" Air mata Mary mulai membasahi wajahnya. Rasanya hatiku perih sekali melihat gadis ini menangis. Bahkan otakku tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menenangkannya.

"Kamu tidak menyedihkan, Mary. Laki-laki itu yang menyedihkan, karena dia menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik dirimu." Aku memeluk Mary untuk menenangkannya. Dan akhirnya kusadari 1 hal, bahwa aku mencintai gadis yang ada di pelukanku ini.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kamu memang orang yang baik."ucap Mary yang masih terisak-isak dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Mary. Seandainya aku adalah laki-laki itu maka aku akan sangat bahagia memiliki dirimu dan aku akan sangat menyayangimu."

"Kai, aku tahu kamu kasihan padaku. Tapi kamu tidak perlu sampai seperti ini..."

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu, Mary. Itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya… Aku mencintaimu… Rasakanlah debaran hatiku ini." Aku menggenggam tangan Mary dan meletakkannya di dadaku. Mary terlihat sangat shock dengan ungkapan hatiku yang tiba-tiba. Dia menarik tangannya yang kugenggam dan lari meninggalkanku.

"Akan kubuktikan cintaku dengan 1000 batang bunga Pink Cat untukmu, Mary!!!"teriakku.

**.-18 Summer-.**

**.:Library:.**

Di sinilah aku berdiri di depan Mary, membawakan 1000 bunga Pink Cat untuknya.

"Kai, apa ini???" Mary terkejut malihat bunga Pink Cat yang kubawa, memenuhi setengah dari lantai Library.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawakanmu 1000 batang bunga Pink Cat. Inilah bukti cintaku padamu, Mary." Wajah Mary memerah karena terkejut dengan tindakanku yang tidak disangkanya.

"Kai… Aku… Tidak tahu harus berkata apa…"

"Kamu tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa, Mary. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh padamu."ucapku sambil menyengir. Tiba-tiba saja Mary menangis dan memelukku.

"Kai… Sejak hari itu… Aku terus menunggumu… Kupikir kamu tidak serius dengan ucapanmu." Isak Mary di pelukanku.

"Aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku, Mary. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu sedih. Jadi, ini artinya kamu menerima cintaku???" Mary hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Wajahnya sangat merah saat ini. Mary memang terlihat sangat manis saat wajahnya memerah.

"Kai, dari tadi ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Ada apa dengan wajahmu???"tanya Mary yang khawatir melihat wajahku yang lebam.

"Oh ini, kemarin aku minta maaf pada Popuri karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Lalu Rick memukulku karena telah membuat Popuri menangis."

"Masih terasa sakitkah???"tanya Mary sambil mengelus wajahku yang lebam dengan lembut.

"Maukah kamu mengobatinya, Mary??? Rasanya sangat sakit. Sepertinya hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cintamu."

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Selesai!!!-uda semangat lagi- Ini fic terpanjang yang perna kubuat!!!

Claire : Wah, ternyata seorang playboy kelas kakap seperti Kai takluk juga ama Mary,,,-takjub-

Gray : Makanya 'Cinta Itu Buta',,, Oya, pembaca bisa request fic tentang orang ato pairing yang disukai di Harvest Moon,,,

Baby-Chan : Ditunggu reviewnya loo,,, Flame yang kudapat bakal kupake buat ngebakar kampusku 'tersayang', MWAHAHAHAHA!!!-devil mode ON-


End file.
